Spirit of Land, Soul of Me
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and possibly a few others visit Japan! Chaos with Japan's 8 hundred myriad of gods, and Percy has a REALLY hard time pronouncing some things... I apologize for the 1st chapter. I continued it from something I wrote a couple years ago or such, so it kinda sucks. :P Rating and Genre may change.


**Kill me, I've posted another one. I just couldn't resist. And forgive the sucky beginning, I found this story from awhile ago and I was too lazy to change it. :P Also, it will transfer from 1st POV (for Mizu) to 3rd POV.**

* * *

Mizu POV

Her. Yeah, you heard me right. I said _her_. What? Isn't it normal for a guy to like someone? Well, whatever. But I can't stop thinking about her. She's not just any giddy girl who's obsessed about dresses and shopping. (No offense to you girls out there, but that's how girls are like in my school.) She's smart, funny, athletic, and gorgeous. She looks good in, well, anything. And that's not all. You need to hear her sing. Her voice is strange and lilting, and it puts you in a trance. And… I should probably get on with the story, shouldn't I?

My name is Mizu. My hair's a dirty blonde that my friends-who are VERY weird-say looks like a beach. And by my rambling about a certain girl you probably figured out that I'm a guy. As for my eye color… let's just say it's a blue for now.

So, I'm a normal 15 year old kid. Mostly. I have a _special_ ability. I can hold my breath underwater longer than anyone, and can swim much faster than anyone as well. So other kids call me fishboy. But I do have a few friends.

First off, there's Raikou. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His hair was an unnaturally bright blonde, like lightning. It kind of sticks up like static. He also has gray eyes that look like thunder when he's angry. Trust me, you don't want to see that. He likes to stand outside during a thunderstorm, earning him the nickname thunder-kid.

Next was Hiko. She is-for the most part-pretty. Her hair, coal black with hints of red, make her flaming orange eyes stand out even more. She's got a bit of a fiery temper, making it hard not to get on her bad side. But once you become her friend, it actually makes it a lot harder for her to get mad at you. …Although she gets a bit overprotective.

Finally there's Kahana. I don't know if I would actually call her a friend. Hiko, Raikou and I are basically rejects, but she's an exact opposite. Kahana's natural scarlet-brown hair is the envy of all the girls in school, and her dark chocolate eyes can captivate almost anyone. On top of that, she's one of the most popular girls in the whole school. If you take in her brains, looks, voice, and wits…

Do I sound obsessive over her? Well, it's not my fault. She's the only girl in our school with a good reputation that's actually _nice_ to me. All the others laugh or ignore me. (Except for Hiko, but she doesn't really count.) It's kind of depressing.

But my normal, depressing life changed dramatically.

* * *

On another uneventful day, (besides the teasing) a girl came in during homeroom. She was an exchange student, and her beauty rivaled even that of Kahana's. Her name was Sezoku. Lucky for me, Sezoku sat next to me. _Me_. I mean, how often do you get to sit next to the hot exchange student? Well, not very often in my case. I glanced over at her to get a better view.

She had golden hair that reminded me of the sun, and her eyes were a mix of pink and purple. They kind of swirled around. It captivated me, and I didn't even realize I was staring until she looked at me. My cheeks felt hot as I whirled my head around. But instead of the angry glare I'd usually get, she giggled. My face got even hotter.

Then, during lunch, she sat beside me and across from Hiko. Not only that, but Kahana came over and sat across from Raikou. The only thing that could make this day any better was if _she_ came and sat by us. But… guess not. Anyways, Kahana introduced herself, as well as Raikou, Hiko and I. Sezoku nodded as if she already knew. Then she leaned in close and asked, "Do you believe in Japanese mythology?"

Japanese Mythology? Really. Who would believe in a stupid thing like mythology? I mean its fun to learn about and such, but I wouldn't actually believe in it. So, obviously, I said no. Raikou and Hiko replied the same way, but Kahana however… well, she didn't say no. Yep, you guessed it. She said yes. Hiko covered her mouth to keep from laughing, and Raikou stared in shock. But Sezoku just nodded.

She motioned for us to get closer. "You may not believe this at first, but you are children of Japanese gods." She whispered. Raikou was so surprised at the abrupt comment that Gatorade came out of his mouth. Hiko and Kahana's eyes bulged at the ludicrousness, and… I fell out of my chair. Yeah, embarrassing right? Everyone stared at me. "Fine. If you want proof, meet me at the back of the building afterschool."

* * *

Now, you wouldn't go to meet some crazy and hot girl afterschool, right? Well, curiosity got the better of me. So afterschool I met everyone at the back of the school. There, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sezoku sat on a giant dragon! It had silvery scales with slivers of green. Its head was so ferocious that I'm not sure if I can describe it accurately. The bluish lips were curled back in what looked like a snarl, feather-like turquoise scales shimmering in the quickly fading light. But… the dragon in real life was a LOT scarier.

Sezoku stared at us from atop the dragon, like she was expecting us to do something. Which she was. "Well?" She called. "Get on!" So, reluctantly, I got on behind her, Raikou behind me, then Hiko, and finally Kahana. "Hold on!" Sezoku shouted as the Dragon started to rise. Then, without warning, the dragon burst into full speed.

All of us except for Sezoku screamed like we were on a rollercoaster. You know how your eyes water when you're going really fast and the wind is blowing in your face? Well, it's like that, except a lot worse. I felt like I was bawling, and then in turn like my eyes froze, thanks to the winter wind. I figured that Sezoku would be in a similar situation too, but when I looked at her face, she was wearing goggles! Really! Why didn't she get the rest of us some?

"When was there such thing as a dragon?!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping she would hear me over the wind.

"We call dragons 'Ryugu' in Japanese mythology!" She shouted back. Ryugu? Kind of weird, isn't it? Well, in around… 2 minutes the wind started to die down. I'm guessing we were landing.

"Here we are!" Sezoku announced cheerfully as she hopped off the dragon. We had landed by an old abandoned house.

On the porch was a man with a brown beard and hair. He looked like a monk, just without the shaved head. "Sezoku!" The monk dude exclaimed happily.

"You completed your task, I see." Another person said. He was around 17, (2 years older than me) and strange enough, he had silver hair that seemed _natural_. His eyes were a calming green. (Not as noticeable as his hair, that's for sure.)

"Yes, Jureikyou." Sezoku replied to Mr. Silver-hair. She looked at him a bit dreamily.

"Is it my imagination, or does Sezoku have a thing for that Jureikyou?" Raikou said as we slid off the dragon Ryugu.

"Where are we?" Demanded Hiko angrily. She looked around, glaring.

"Nowhere at the moment." The monk-man replied calmly. "I'm Kouibaikami. But you just call me Koui." He clapped me on the back.

Koui, Jureikyou, and Sezoku hopped back onto the Ryugu. "We're riding the dragon _again_?!" Raikou sighed.

"It's a Ryugu. We're not at our destination yet. Sezoku just stopped to pick us up." Jureikyou explained. Raikou made a great big sigh and climbed on the Ryugu-dragon thing. Hiko and I climbed after him.

The ride was the same as before, except it was a lot longer.

"Hannushi Bakuei…" Raikou pronounced it slowly, the word rolling off his tongue. "What the heck does that mean?"

"You're living in Japan and yet you don't know?" Sezoku asked, an almost sarcastic tone to her voice. Raikou glared half-heartedly at her, his face slightly red.

"I lived in Germany half my life, okay? Don't blame me." He muttered back.

"…Let's just get to the camp. It's right over this hill."

* * *

3rd POV

"Percy, this is Kaiyou. She's a… temporary transfer from the camp in Japan: Hannushi Bakuei." Chiron gestured towards the girl standing cheerfully next to him, 'sitting' in his usual wheelchair.

Kaiyou had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, freckles sprinkled lightly across her face and a cheeky smile stretching a small scar that crossed her face in a horizontal line from cheek to cheek. Her clothes were simple, consisting of a t-shirt with what must have been some type of Japanese character on it, and old, ripped shorts, her sandals laced around her ankles in a fashion statement.

"Isn't it still spring? I'd imagine that it would be pretty cold in that." Annabeth asked, shooting a quick glare at Percy, who had been staring.

"Oh, this? Not really, you see, I came from Okinawa, and it's actually pretty warm over there."

"I see…"

"Hey, Percy?" Kaiyou asked, fingers laced behind her back.

"Uh… yeah?" The son of Poseidon replied, feeling more than slightly awkward, mostly from the sinister aura coming from his girlfriend.

"You don't have to decide immediately, of course, but how would you feel about visiting Japan?"

* * *

**I'm planning to have some romance, and yes, there is Percabeth since it is cannon. If you want to ask for certain pairings-that can include with Percy or Annabeth, I'll just have to find some crafty way to break them up-then feel free. **

**What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
